stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smoking Crew
The Smoking Crew are a gang of five baddies, that love to smoke. About Them: *Cale Sniffer is a dog, who has a cigarette holder in his mouth, and has a grey bit of beard, but also wears a white shirt with red tie and black coat. *Quint Gouda is a mouse, who has a cigarette, and wears a white shirt, a white coat, and red bowtie. *Tim Nutmeg is a squirrel, who has a brown beard, and wears a white shirt with brown tie, a blue coat, and blue trousers, but has a stogie, some stogies in his pocket, and has a match lighter. *Bullseye O'Wally is a bull, who has a black mustache, and has a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, but has a white shirt, a brown waistcoat, a blue bowtie, and black boots. *Kentucky Laughfers is a hyena, who carries a cigar, and has a white shirt, black coat, and blue trousers. Gallery: Cale Sniffer.png|Cale Sniffer Quint Gouda.png|Quint Gouda Tim Nutmeg.png|Tim Nutmeg File:Bullseye O'Wally.png|Bullseye O'Wally Kentucky Laughfers.png|Kentucky Laughfers Gallery (Weapons): Cale Sniffer Mr Cale Sniffer (with lightsaber).png Mr Cale Sniffer (with pistol gun).png Mr Cale Sniffer (with red lightsaber).png Quint Gouda Quint Gouda (with two pistol guns).png Quint Gouda (with two lightsabers).png Quint Gouda (with two lightsabers) (red saber staff and black saber).png Tim Nutmeg Tim Nutmeg (pistol gun).png Tim Nutmeg (three bladed saber).png Tim Nutmeg (three red bladed saber).png Bullseye O'Wally Mr Bullseye O'Wally (two pistol guns).png Mr Bullseye O'Wally (with two sabers).png Mr Bullseye O'Wally (with two sabers) (one black and one red).png Kentuchy Laughfers Kentucky Laughfers (with pistol gun).png Kentucky Laughfers (with saber staff).png Kentucky Laughfers (with saber staff) (orange blade and purple blade).png Relatives *The Meanies 80's *Manfred Macavity *Springbaky Plain *Chimpy Chump *Boar Twenty-Five *Teresa Pussy-Poo *The Greasers *Lionel Diamond (master) *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *The Feisty Badger *Empress Priscilla Trivia *They, along with other villains, will hopefully join the Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Greaser Dogs, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys in other movie spoof travels to work with villains. *Cale Sniffer carries a pistol gun and a red lightsaber. *Quint Gouda carries two pistol guns and a red saber staff and a black lightsaber. *Tim Nutmeg carries a pistol gun and a three red bladed saber. *Bullseye O'Wally carries two pistol guns and two sabers (one black and one red). *Kentucky Laughfers carries a pistol gun and a saber staff (with one orange blade and one purple blade). *Their appearance in the What An Animal series is Cookie is My Duty where they can't stop Giggles and swear that they will join Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Greaser Dogs, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys to get Giggles, Stephen, and the others in Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. *They appear in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox games. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Ice Age where they try to get Stephen and the others, only to fail, and will appear in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains